Dragon Rose
by princessnecromancer
Summary: Luciano was a cruel king who ruled with an iron fist. But he felt as if he needs a queen to rule by his side. So he kidnaps the daughter of the dragon gods and chooses her as his queen. But her mother, the queen of the dragon gods goes crazy and starts declaring war on his world in order to win her daughter back. 2p and 1p character names used
1. I need a queen

I need a queen

In the magical 2p land of Sedalia, there lived a king by the name of Luciano. Luciano was cold, sadistic, merciless and ruled with an iron fist. He kills anyone who try to oppose him and his army. Yes, he has an army, who are ruthless and cruel as he is. ANyone who disobeys him or dares to defy him is killed by his hand or army.

Luciano sat on his throne, looking sad and bored with his hand pressed on against his cheek. His right hand, Ludwig stood silently as his side with his arms crossed and his Left hand Koru also stood by his side, cleaning blood off his katana. Ludwig looked at his master with a confused and curious look planted on his face.

"My lord what is wrong," Luzifer asked.

Luciano looked at his right hand with an annoyed look on his face.

"What does it matter to you," He said, angrily.

"My lord, something bothers you. It seems to have trouble you for some time now. I can see it in your eyes," Ludwig answered.

Luciano held in a deep breath.

"Well, my lord. What you need is a queen," A cheerful voice said.

"What do you want, idiota," He growled.

A bright cheerful blonde Italian man dressed in pimped out clothing skipped towards his younger brother.

"You need a queen. A girl," He suggested, cheerfully.

"A smiply charming beautiful..."

"Shut up, you stupid idiota,"

Adamo began to pout as if he had been a child told he cant have candy.

"It's a beautiful girl unlike any other beauties you've meet so far," Adamo answered, gleefully.

"who is it," Koru asked, looking annoyed.

"Tell us,already" Ludwig yelled.

Adamo snickered as he held a mirror.

"This bella Ragazza," Adamo answered as the mirror showed a beautiful young girl, who is no older than seventeen years old.

The girl had long white hair that went to the length of her mid back, tanned skin and beautiful amethyst eyes that sparkle in the moonlight. Luciano lifted his hand off his cheek and looked at the girl closely, not knowing that his heart is thumping against his chest.

"Who is she," Koru asked.

"Why this is Maia, the immortal daughter of the dragon goddess," Adamo asked.

Everyone's eyes went wide but Luciano had an evil plan. He stood up from his throne as he watched the girl from the mirror.

"Ludwig, Bring Oliver and Allen here," He ordered, flickin gout his small knife.

"I have a special job for them,"

2ps

Ludwig- 2p Germany

Koru- 2p Japan


	2. Chapter 2

Taken

Maia wandered freely through the cloudy fields, letting her snow white hair blow in the wind, with her pet polar bear, Biro by her side. She always dreamed of adventure and seeing the world, but more importantly she wanted a man to hold her in his arms.

"Oh, Biro when will I have a man to hold me in his arms and love me for who I am," She said, as the polar bear looked at her with concern.

"I have seen my friends marry good and lawfully boys my age, but no boy has ever laid their eyes on me,"

Just then, a tall woman with dark tanned skin with white hair, glittering amethyst eyes, dressed in a beautiful white gown, covered with rainbow jewels appeared by Maia's side.

"Mother," Maia cried, hugging her mother.

"Maia, you are much too young to be with boys," Her mother said.

"They'll just use you for their games,"

Maia looked down with a sad look on her face. Biro nuzzled his wet nose into her free hand to comfort her. Her mother noticed her daughter's sad look as she stroke her hair.

"I love you. That's you need," Her mother said.

"I will never let anyone hurt you,"

She hugged her daughter, tightly as if she were protecting her during a windy storm.

Just then, the bells of the Dragon Kingdom rang throughout the realm, making the mother and daughter look up.

"I must go," Her mother said.

"Your father has called a council,"

She turned to leave but turned to her daughter.

"Maia, I want you to stay away from the outside world. It is very dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you," She said, before disappearing in the cloudy fields.

Maia watched her mother go, leaving her and the polar bear to look at each other with wonder.

"I'm so bored. What should we do," She asked, looking at her bear.

Biro looked up at his master and pointed his litte paw towards a field of white and lavender flowers. Maia looked over at the field and smiled at Biro.

"You're right, Biro," She said.

"We should take a look at the moonflowers over there. They could really use a little company,"

Maia and her polar bear than ran over to moonflower field, not knowing that they are being watched by unfamiliar men.

2p POV

"Hey, freakshow. You sure this is her," Allen whispered, angrily.

"Of course, this is her," Oliver answered, happily.

"Who else would it be?"

"Well, she sure looks hot," Allen said, but received a kick to the leg by Oliver.

"Ouch what the hell is that for,"

"You should be more quiet…. Oh no, she's looking get down,"

The duo ducked behind the cloudy bush when Biro and Maia looked at their direction.

"Did you hear that Biro," She asked the polar bear cub.

Biro shook his head no.

"That's odd. I could've sworn I hear something,"

Maia and Biro walked away from the cloudy bush, not knowing that Allen and Oliver are secretly watching her from behind.

"See, that is why you need to be more," Oliver scolded/

"I don't give a shit. Let's just get the girl and go," Allen replied, angrily.

They then sneaked behind Maia quietly and followed her to the field.

Back To Maia

Maia and Biro walked through the field and looked at the moonflowers with womder. She quietly sniffed the flowers, inhaling the scent while Biro sniffed the flower only to sneeze to away. Maia laughed and picked up the polar bear cub in her arms as she examination.

"Aren't the flowers lovely, Biro," She asked.

"The gardeners did a pretty good job,"

"Indeed they are, Poppet," A cheerful, happy voice said behind her.

Maia and Biro turned around to see a man who looked like he's in his twenties, dressed in bright colors of pink and blue but his leather brown pants and shoes stood out. His hair was a pale blond that looked almost a sandy white and his eyes are a mixture of blue and pink. Maia and Biro looked at him, cautiously as the man smiled his wide, Cheshire smile.

"I'm sorry but have we met," She asked.

"Oh, how rude of me," The brightly colored man exclaimed.

"I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Oliver,"

HE then did a playful bow, making Maia giggle but Biro growled quietly at him.

"Biro Hush," Maia scolded.

"It's quite alright, love," Oliver said.

Just then, he gasped a little and began to look around.

"Oh my goodness, I almost forgot. I have a gift for you," He said, taking out a white cupcake with blue frosting and pink sprinkles.

"What is it," She asked, with curiosity, making Oliver gasp more.

"Why, Poppet. This is a cupcake," He answered.

"You never seen it before,"

Maia shook her head no and gave him a sorry look.

"No I'm sorry but I have seen some angel cakes made by the bakers here," She replied.

"Well, since it's your first time seeing a cupcake. How about you taste and tell me you like it," He said gently placing the cupcake in her trembling hands.

"Thank you," She said, blushing a light pink.

She gently took the bite of the cupcake and felt her mouth water.

"Wow, this is delicious," She complimented.

Just then, she began to feel dizzy in her head.

"What did you put in the cupcake," She demanded.

"well, let's just say that is a little secret," He answered, giggling.

"Allen, she's ours now,"

Then, a man, dressed in a dark bomber jacket, came out from behind carrying a bat with nails attached to the end.

"Finally, the wait is over," Allen said, as he placed his hand over her mouth to silence her scream. But in return, she bitterly bit his fingers, making him yelp in pain.

She then took off into the distance, not knowing where her direction is leading to.

"Come here, you little bitch," Allen yelled as he and Oliver went after her.

Maia struggled to keep running but her vision is blurry.

"I can't see," She said, struggling to run.

She then collapsed onto the ground and began to struggle. Biro looked at his master with concern and began pulling on the strap of her white dress to carry her.

"Go Biro," Maia pleaded.

Biro whimpered but heard yelling meaning he had no choice but to leave his master. She then heard Allen and Oliver catching up to her and kneeling over he weak body, smirking.

"Now, now poppet," Oliver cooed, sadistically.

"It's very rude to bite others,"

She then felt herself being lifted by a pair of strong arms as her world began to fade to black.


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting the King

"Your Majesty, They have the immortal princess," Luzifer said to his master.

Luciano turned to Luzifer , with a smirk on his face.

"Keep her occupied until I arrive," Luciano ordered.

Luzifer bowed his head with respect and walked out of the room. Luciano adjusted his hat and walked out of the bedroom, towards his throne.

Meanwhile with Maia

Maia stood frightened holding her pet polar bear in arms while following Oliver and Allen. She did not dare to speak because she feared she would be killed by their hands. They stopped at the door that led to the throne room. Oliver knocked the door, while Allen crossed his arms.

"Entrare," A voice more rough called out from the other side of the door.

The doors opened as the trio walked into the throne room, where Luciano sat. Maia and Biro looked up at the man before them, as he stared down at them with a smirk.

"So you are Maia, are you not," He asked, still smirking.

Maia nervously shook her head yes.

"Yes Sir,"

Luciano looked at her with lust in his eyes, sending shivers down her spine. He then turned to Allen and Oliver who were waiting for him to respond.

"Well done, you two," He said to them.

"you are dismissed,"

Allen and Oliver bowed their heads in respect and left the throne room with Oliver skipping and Allen growling viciously at him. Maia watched them leave and then returned her gaze to the man in the throne room. Luciano then stood from his throne room and walked towards her. Maia held her polar bear cub close, as it cuddled its face in his master's chest.

"My dear, Maia. Do you know why I have brought you here in Sedalia," Luciano asked.

"What do you want from me," Maia demanded.

"Why my dear ragazza, I want you, "Luciano answered, lifting her chin to face him.

"Me?"

"That's right. Your beauty is what caused me to set eyes on you,"

Maia backed away from Luciano in disgust.

"My mother told me that every boy who falls in love with me will use me," Maia replied.

Luciano turned to her with an angry glare. He walked towards her, grabbed her hair, tightly and slapped her across the face.

"Listen here, ragazza. I made you mine and my own only. I don't care what anybody says, I still make you mine," He yelled angrily, causing her to flinch.

Biro whimpered and hid his face in his owners chest, so he wouldn't hear the shouting. Although, Biro wasn't hurt but he could see a red mark or a dark purple bruise on her cheek. Luciano then let go of her hair and turned away from her.

"Adamo," He called as his older brother trotted into the room.

"Yes, Fratello," Adamo replied, cheerfully.

Maia held back her tears of pain as Adamo turned his attention to her.

"I see you have the princepessa," Adamo exclaimed happily.

"Just take her to me bed chambers," Luciano yelled angrily.

"Oh alright,"

Adamo then made his way to Maia and the polar bear cub in her arms and signaled her to follow him.

"Come ragazza," Adamo instructed, as she followed him out of the throne room.

She turned to cast a glance of Luciano looking at his hand and sighed with a face filled with regret.


	4. Chapter 4

What Is This Feeling

An- No Maia is not Canada. It's a character I made up but I can put in 2p Canada if you want to.

"Don't pay attention to him, bella," Adamo said, as he led Maia to the master bedroom.

Maia sat down on the bed as she held Biro close to her chest, as if he were a child.

"Why does the king, want me as his wife, even though he is cruel," Maia asked.

"He's only going to use me like most boys would do,"

"well, Luciano is a very mean and cruel guy," Adamo replied.

"He kills anyone who disrespects him. So I watch what you say or what you do if I were. Just don't get on his bad side,"

"I gues you're right,"

Adamo turned around to face her

"Oh by the way, where are you getting this staying away form boys information from," He asked.

"My mother, she's the queen of the dragon gods and mostly she can be very overprotective over me," She answered.

"But did you ever date a boy, or better yet kiss a boy,"

This made Maia wonder in thought.

"No, I haven't because my mother doesn't let me. And everytime, a boy talks to me, she scares them away,"

Adamo then made his way to her and sat beside her on the bed.

"My dear ragazza, you have a lot to learn about men and boys," He said to her.

"You just got to know them better,"

Adamo got up from the bed and left the master bedroom. Maia then laid back on the bed, with Biro cuddling up beside and falling asleep.

Meanwhile with Luciano….

Luciano stood on the balcony, letting his dark auburn hair blow in the wind as he watched everyone carry on with their lives. His clenched his fists together as his heart began beating rapidly.

"What's going on," Luciano thought as his face turned a tomato red.

"Why do I have these feelings,"

He then placed his hand on his forehead, to make sure he was not running a fever.

"My Lord, may I come in," A voice said.

Luciano didn't look to see who it is because he knew who the person was.

"Entrare, Luzifer," Luciano growled, not looking at him.

Luzifer entered the room and found his master leaning on the balcony rail. He looked at him with concern and walked toward him. Luciano turned to him with a scowled look.

"My lord, are you running a fever," Luzifer asked with concern.

"No, I am fine," Luciano answered, grumpily.

"It's something else. Something very different,"

Luzifer studied his master's flushed face and placed his hand on Luciano's chest. He felt his heart go thumping rapidly and removed it. He took in a deep breath as Luciano looked at him, anxiously. Then, he finally answered.

"Perhaps what you are feeling is Love at first sight,"


	5. Chapter 5

Love Proposals

"Love, that's propostiorous," Luciano scoffed.

"how can I feel love,"

"isn't it why you took the princess away to be your lawful wife and queen," Luzifer asked, smirking.

"Shut Up," Luciano yelled.

He then took a deep breath and walked away from the balcony. He then took a seat on a leather chair nearby while Luzifer walked towards him

"What should I do to make her love me," Luciano asked, sadly.

"Perhaps you should send in gifts like jewelry, candy, flowers or something cute," Luzifer suggested,

Luciano turned to his right hand with a death glare.

"What should I give her then," He snarled.

"For starters, I start with Jewelry like Rubies, Gold, Silver, and different kinds of gems,"

"Which kinds,"

"You name it Necklaces, rings, braclets, earrings, and etc."

Luciano held in a deep breath as he took out a large wooden box and pulled out a few necklaces and bracelets. He then shoved them in Luzifer's hand.

"Give them to Maia and tell her they are a gift from her future husband," He ordered.

Luzifer nodded and left the room with the jewels in hand, leaving Luciano to wonder in thought.

Meanwhile with Maia

Maia looked around at her new surroundings. They were very dark and no light ever came into the room. For her, it was different from her home in the skies with the dragon gods. Her home was filled with light, beauty and laughter and her world grew beautiful flowers that glow bright in the sun and moon. But now she was taken away from her beautiful and brought into this hellhole, that she is forced to call home.

"Oh mother, How I missed you so," She thought as a tear fell from her eye.

Biro cuddled up into her lap to comfort her and whimpered.

Then, the doors flew open and Maia shot up from her seat on the bed. Luzifer entered the room with jewels and shut the doors behind him.

"My new queen, my king, Luciano has brought a gift for you," He said, settling the jewels down on the bed.

Maia and Biro looked at the jewels with wonder and fascination. She held the necklaces and examined them closely, letting the jewels dangle and get tangled with each other.

"They're beautiful. But they remind me of home," She said, putting one of the necklaces around her neck.

She walked over to a mirror and looked at herself with mirror, with Biro staring with awe and Luzifer looking at her in a pervertive way.

"I guess the king can be nice whenever he wants to be," Maia said.

"you;ve got that right," Mumbled Luzifer in agreement.

"I will let him know that you loved the gift"

He then left leaving Maia and Biro to try on a few jewels.

Back To Luciano

Luzifer returned to his king who is on the balcony again, looking out at the horizon. Luciano turned around and smiled his cunning smile at Luzifer.

"Well what did she say," He asked, anxiously.

"Does she like my gift,"

Luzifer thought for a moment and then spoke,

"She loves the gifts, said they remind her of home but she didn't say anything about love,"


	6. Chapter 6

My Child, Where Are You

Maia's Mother, The queen of the dragon gods flew down towards the cloud fields, her hair blowing with the wind. She landed gracefully on her two feet and called out,

"Maia, my child. I have come," She called.

But no answer replied.

"Maia, do not play a trick on me," She called again.

But no answer came. Then, a feeling of panic began running inside her like andrenaline.

"Maia, my child. Why do you not answer me," She cried out.

She then noticed her daughters and Biro's footprints and saw a path that led to the moonflower field.

"Perhaps, they are in the field," she thought to herself.

She ran towards the moonflower field and looked everywhere for any sign of her daughter and her pet polar bear but there is no sign. She then saw more tracks that led to the exit. She ran, following the tracks.

Then she noticed another set of footprints but they look different from her daughter's and Biro's.

"What are these footprints," She thought.

"Intruders are here,"

She examined the ground with her hands and her face came to shock. She then ran quickly to follow the foot prints of where they lead to. By the time she got to where the footprints lead, there on the ground was another pair of footprints in circles and a spot that looked liked someone laid down. A shock of horror came upon her face as she realized what had happened.

She then screamed real loud that everyone and I mean everyone including the outside world, dimensions, and the real world can hear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH H!" She screamed, with tears in her eyes.

"MY CHILD! WHERE ARE YOU?!"


	7. Chapter 7

A Very Awkward Situation

Maia sat on the master bedroom, with her polar bear asleep by her side. She looked down and fiddled with her fingers in her lap.

"Everything's different than back home," She thought.

"It's so dark, gloomy and mostly very disturbing,"

The doors opened making Maia and Biro shoot up. The doors opened to reveal a man with dirty blonde hair, tied in a ponytail wearing dark shades over his eyes, wearing a red mounty uniform. He carried a hockey stick that wires either wrapped around the top or sticking out.

"The king has requested your presence in the dining room," The man said.

"He suggests that you something proper instead of that bright crap,"

Maia felt a purge of anger inside of her after being told by the mountie in a rude way.

"Now that is just rude," She thought.

"Tell him I accept, I guess," She said to him.

"I'll let him know," The mountie replied, leaving the room.

Maia then walked in a closet where to her surprise there are lots of beautiful dresses and shoes except they don't have bright colors, back home. These new clothing are darker colors of red, chocolate brown, blue, purple, black and velvet.

"Why do they have to be so dark," She asked herself.

She then began to slip off her white dress, and golden sandals.

"Im sorry, old clothes," She thought.

"I need to not get on the king's bad side,"

She then began to look through the dresses and picked a dark red beautiful dress with no sleeves and straps, decorated with royal purple ribbons at the bottom, and a red ruby at the center of the dress. The dress also came with a red pinup rose for her hair and dark purple gloves that reach past her elbows. She simply put on the dress and some ballet slippers nearby and putted on her dark makeup, making her lips a blood red, her eyes clouded with dark shadow, making her more evil and demonic. She then slipped on a red beaded necklace given to her by Luciano, even though it was Luzifer who had gave her the jewels.

She then walked out of the room and found the mountie standing behind her door, making her jump.

"About time you got dressed eh," He said, giving her a smirk.

"Now follow me,"

She then followed Matt down the hallway, downstairs and then to the dining room. They approached the doors that lead to the dining room and entered. The dining room had a large rectangular maroon table, decorated with a dark red table cloth, silver spoons, forks and knives neatly place on dark red cloths.

"Thank you, Damion," A voice said.

Luciano stepped out from the darkness with a smirk, forming on his face. Maia stared at him with her eyes wide as Damion bowed his head in respect and left the room. Maia turned to the direction where Damion had left.

"Come here, Ragazza," Luciano said, taking a seat and patting a seat close to him. Maia hesistantly walked over to him. She took a seat beside him and straighten herself up.

"Entrare," Luciano called as a maid came in with a tray of food and drink.

She set them down in front of them, bowed her head in respect and left. Luciano started eating but Maia didn't eat. Instead, she just stood silently on her chair as she watched the king beside her eating. Luciano stopped eating as he looked at her with annoyance but with concern.

"You aren't eating, ragazza," Luciano said.

"Why is that,"

"I'm not hungry," Maia answered, turning away from him.

Luciano got up from his seat and placed his hand on her shoulder. She stiffened when his hand touched her shoulder but she was glad he wasn't going to slap her.

"I know this situation is very awkward for the both of us," Luciano said.

"you may think I'm just some cruel king who rules with an iron fist and commands his army of thugs. But these new feelings I've been having seem to bother me more often, when I think of you,"

Maia stood up from the chair, glaring at Luciano angrily.

"How dare you talk about my beauty. You've only known for me today, and you stole me from my home," She yelled.

'I've been watching you idiota," Luciano yelled, banging his fist next to her face.

"I want you,"

He then took a deep breath as he calmed himself down and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love you. Why can't you see that," He asked, looking sad.

Maia then felt pity and guilt grow inside of her. She then cupped his face with her free hand and looked at with sorry.

"You mean all the things you try to do for me, was because you love me," She asked with shock.

Luciano nodded a yes and held his head down with shame.

"But My mom says I'm too young for boys," She added.

This made Luciano look up at her and chuckle. He then walk towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"My dear ragazza, I think your mother's arms have held you enough, so please let my arms hold you," He said, embracing her in his arm.

Maia blushed as she felt his warm embrace around her and hugged him back.

"Thank you," She said.

Luciano let go of her and led her back to the table.

"Come let us eat and drink. You'll need your strength,"


	8. Chapter 8

Our Differences

After Luciano and Maia had finished their meals, they walked out of the room, arms linkind with one another. None of them had even looked at each other or spoke with one another.

"Where are we going," She asked.

"To meet your new subjects," He answered without looking at her.

They walked out of the palace and into the town marketplace where everyone looked at the king with fear and dragged their children away. Maia looked at them with sorrow as she saw their faces filled with fear.

"What did they do to deserve this," She thought, as she looked at the terrified faces of the people around them.

Just then, she saw a little girl trip in front of her and land on her shoes. The little girl looked up and backed away with fear. Maia came toward her and kneeled down to her level.

"It's alright, little one," She said with a kind smile.

But her kindness was interrupted when Luciano angrily stomped over towards them and grab her by the arm.

"How dare you disrespect my soon to be bride, you little brat," HE yelled, angrily.

Maia turned to him with an angry look.

"Leave her alone. she's done nothing wrong," She yelled, causing everyone in the marketplace to look at them.

"she's only a child,"

"Well you know what this little brat needs to be punished," Luciano shouted.

This made Maia angry. She marched over to Luciano and slapped him hard across the face causing everyone around them to gasp.

"This is why I never wanted to be your queen because you are a jerk," She yelled, as she walked over to comfort the little girl.

Luciano scowled and walked away cursing to himself.

"Trust me, Ragazza. We have our differences," He thought as he walked away.

Maia watched him go as she held the little girl in her arms in a protective manner.

"What's your name little one," she asked, with concern.

"It's Lily," The little girl stuttered.

"Lily, that's a pretty name. I know another person named Lily," She said, smiling with kindness.

"I'm Maia,"

Lily's eyes grew big as her mouth opened to let out a gasp.

"I heard of you, Maia. You the dragon princess from the heavens. That's what we call you," Lily said, looking amazed.

"I finally get to meet you. I knew dragons and the dragon gods are really,"

Maia was then surprised and amazed after she was told by Lily that the dragons and dragon gods are real. Then, Lily gave out a cry of joy and hugged her legs.

"Thank you for your kindness, Little Lily," She whispered, hugging her back.

"Lily, where are you," A voice cried out.

They turned around to see a young boy who looked like he's fourteen or fifteen running towards them, looking worried.

"Big brother," Lily cried out as she ran to her brother, who hugged her.

"Lily, how many times have I told you not to run off. You could get into more trouble," The boy scolded.

"I'm sorry, Big Brother,"

The boy then noticed Maia and looked at her with wide eyes. Lily released her brother and looked towards Maia.

"Maia, this is my big brother, Vash. We both live together," Lily said, pointing to her brother.

"Hello, Vash. It's nice to meet you," She replied, with a smile and a curtsey.

"So you're really real," Vash said, with his eyes wide.

"Yes, it's true we exist,"

"I thought you and the dragon gods are just stories,'

"Well, trust me. Those stories are real,"

"Amazing,"

Maia looked at the siblings with concern and began to wonder in thought.

"Why do they live together. Did something once happen to their family. But If I ask that question, it would be considered rude, would it," She thought.

"Is something wrong, Maia," Vash asked with concern.

"I don't mean to be rude but why do you live together? Where are your parents," She asked.

Vash looked down and took a deep breath.

"We lost our parents in a fire two years ago. So all we have is each other," Vash answered.

"I'm sorry," Maia said, looking sad.

"I never should have asked that,"

"it's quite alright, Maia," Vash replied.

"We're used to it,"

Just then, Maia heard someone calling her name.

"Yoohoo, Maia dear. Where are you," the voice sing sanged.

Maia turned around to see Oliver skipping towards them, happily.

"Yeah, Oliver," Maia said as he caught up to her.

"My Lord, Luciano sended me to come get you. Isnt it nice of him," Oliver answered, gleefully.

Maia turned to the siblings and gave them a comforting smile.

"Don't worry. I'll come by and visit if I can," She said, giving them a friendly wave before running off to catch up with Oliver.

A few hours past and Maia, dressed in a white night gown that reaching only to her knees, sitting on the bed with her pet polar bear sleeping on her lap. She stared out the window and into the dark starless sky.

"Why aren't there any stars," She thought.

Just then, the door opened revealing Luciano who looked worn out and tired. Maia stood still as he walked towards her and sat down on the bed.

"You should go get some sleep, now, Principessa," He said, not looking at her.

Maia looked at him but climbed into bed, while Biro went to his own bed that considered a basket, with a dark red velvet cushion for a matress and a quilt for a blanket. Maia watched the young cub sleep as she turned to see Luciano taking off his jacket, shirt, pants and boots, leaving him with his boxers. Maia blushed madly, for she has never seen a half-naked man before.

"Like what you see, ragazza," Luciano asked, smirking at her.

Maia squeaked,as he climbed in bed with her.

"Why am I blushing," She thought.

She quickly turned away from him, making him pout.

"Good night, Luciano," She grumbled.

"Good Night, mi principessa," Luciano replied, smirking.


	9. Chapter 9

Maia woke up and found Luciano was nowhere to be seen. She became worried of where he had gone too and quickly got out of bed. She looked for any signs of him til she saw a note on top of the desk, nearby. She picked up the note and read to herself.

Maia, my love,

I must apologize for leaving without telling you

But what I want for you is to have a bath and some new clothes for you to wear

You're not in your world anymore

You're in my kingdom which means your are my queen, well almost

And no one can have you but me

Love, Luciano

Ps: You looked very cute when you sleep. You're even softer like a pillow

Maia shivered and blushed after she had read the note. She placed it down on the desk and walked towards the bathroom where she is given a proper bath and dried up. She was even given a dark clothing which consisted of a choker with a dark red rose, ruby earrings, and a golden thorn crown decorated with red jewels. She slipped on the dark dress and gently placed the crown on her head. She looked at herself in the mirror and she looked as if she were a queen born in the underworld. Her once beautiful light purple eyes are now covered with a dark smokey shadow, her lips red as a blood and her hair tied in a bun but her hair was turned to a ponytail mostly.

"I look evil," She thought.

"Anything wrong my lady," a maid asked, nearby.

"no I'm fine," She assured.

Once she is completely dressed in her dark clothing, she lifted up her skirts and walked out of the room to find Luciano

Luciano point of view

Luciano sat on the throne, staring at the throne next to him.

"Luciano, I'm here," A voice called out to him.

Luciano snapped out of trance and looked to see Maia dressed in dark clothing, a fit for a queen. His eyes grew wide as she stood before his eyes, looking more beautiful and darker.

Back to Maia

Maia nervously looked at Luciano who smiled darkly at her . She blushed lightly as his gaze has set upon her.

"Principessa, come closer where I can see you," He said, gesturing her ot come forward.

Maia hesistated at first but did what she was told. She walked towards him and the throne next to him, as she lifted up her skirts. She seated herself on the throne and looked at it with admiration.

"it's so big," She thought.

"I think I might as well get used to this custom right here,"

"So principessa, do you like it," Luciano asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I like it," She said, shyly.

Luciano chuckled as he gently took her hand in his own and kissed it.

"I'm glad you liked it Maia," HE said to he r.

"But do you know why I called you here,"

Maia looked at him confused.

"No. Why do you ask," She answered.

Luciano sighed as he called out to his servant.

"Adamo, bring me the mirror,"

Adamo came strutting into the throne room, carrying a mirror nearby. He dropped the mirror but it didn't break. It floated and spun around. Then, a flash of light came and blinded everyone in the whole room. Maia shrieked and found her hand, clasping for Luciano's .

As the light, was gone, an image stood in its place. In the image was her mother, looking very pale and fragile, with tears streaming down her puffed up eyes as she called out her name.

"Maia, where are you," She cried out in agony.

"Mother," Maia cried, leaping out of her seat.

"Maia, come back,"

More tears streamed down her mother's face as the ice wing blew against her tanned face. The image disappeared, making Maia shocked and traumatized, making Luciano gently pull her in her seat.

"mother,"

"Si, Bella, I overheard your mother screaming out for you," Luciano said.

"She must be worried sick about you. But don't worry…"

Luciano stood up from his throne and walked over to her, stroking her cheek.

"I will take care of you, my queen. Once we wed and you become my queen, I will never let anyone hurt you,'

He then placed his fingers on her chin and gently kissed her on the lips. But he noticed that her cheeks are now wet with tears.

"Then, don't leave me," She whispered, once they stopped kissing and cried into his chest.

Luciano felt sorry for her as he embraced her and rubbed her back, gently.

"I will never leave you,"

Meanwhile with Maia's mother.

The icy wind blew against her cheek and her hair covered in hailstones. Her eyes were filled with dark circles and her tears are still streaming down her cheeks.

"Maia, where are you," She called out to the wind, but no one replied.

Just then, she saw a flash of light roaming through the sky and in the light, stood a man with blonde wavy hair, sky blue eyes and wore a white tunic, with gold sandals and a gold crown.

"Francis, Help me please," She cried out.

Francis signaled his horses to stop and looked at her with concern.

"vat iz ze matter, mademoiselle," HE asked.

"I need to know where she is and who has taken her,"

"Who iz it you speak of,"

"MY DAUGHTER, MAIA," Her mother screamed.

Francis face turned pale and his forehead became sweaty.

"My lady, I will tell you what I know. I have seen two mean,; One was dressed in dark colors, carried a weapon with thorns and the other wore bright colors. I saw the bright one walk toward her and drugged with the cupcake. Then, the darker one came out and they chased her but unfortunately, she was taken by them,"

Her face turned red with rage as a glow of red form in her hand and fired it at Francis, who dodged it, easily.

"Why have they taken her, you pervertive bastard," She snarled.

"I believe they took her in the orders of King Luciano of Sedalia," Francis replied, calmy.

She then screamed in pure rage as she stormed away, leaving a stunned Francis.

"I knew the 2ps were behind this,"


	10. Chapter 10

Rage!

A council is held once again in the bell tower of the Dragon Kingdom. There in the council hall are several other people present.

But there are known people such as Francis the dragon god of the sun, Yao god the dragon of , Arthur god the dragon of magic, Ivan god the dragon of ancient folklore, Alfred, the dragon god of heroes and king of the dragon gods, Ludwig the dragon god of War, Kiku the dragon god of silence, Feliciano god the dragon of Pasta, Matthew the dragon god of Nature, with his soul animal, Kumajiro, Antonio, the dragon god of happiness, Gilbert, the dragon god of awesomeness, and Lovino the dragon god of anger. All of them are seated in a white marble table, where all the dragon gods and goddesses are present. They stood from their seats, bickering about subject after subject, til an angry queen of the dragon gods came bursting into the room, startling the other gods.

"you!" She yelled, pointing at Alfred, who looked shocked.

"What, Elenor," HE said, but was caught off when she brutally punched him in the face.

"How dare you take her away from me," She exclaimed, angrily, making all the gods flinch in fear.

"Keseses, uh oh, somebody;s in trouble," Gilbert whispered to Antonio.

"I don't think this is good, mi amigo," Antonio replied., watching Alfred getting chased by his angry wife and queen.

"Hey dudette, calm the hell down,"

"Don't you tell me to calm down when our daughter is missing and taken by those damn 2ps," She yelled, grabbing a scythe nearby and began swinging it at him.

"I may not be able to kill you but you're going to wish you haven't been born,"

"Love, please calm down," Arthur said trying to get her away from Alfred.

She calmed down abit but had broken down in tears and sand down to her knees. Feliciano walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright, mi ragazza," Feliciano cooed as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Everyone in the room, including Alfred began to feel sorry for her as she was in depression mode.

"Your highness, why do you fly in rage," Kiku asked with concern.

Eleanor stayed silent for a moment, but held in a deep breath as Feliciano patted her back.

"I don't know how to explain it," She said, hoarsly.

"I vill explain," Francis said, standing from his seat.

"Your daughter, MAia, has been kidnapped,"

Everyone in the room began to gasp in horror.

"Kidnapped by who?!" Alfred yelled, looking desperate.

Francis took a deep breath and a ball of glowing light formed in his hand. The light blinded the whole room and it began to show the image of Maia being carried away by Allen and Oliver, and then the face of Luciano appeared, with a devil smile in his face.

Eleanor began crying again as Feliciano held her close to comfort her, while Alfred watched in horror, as the picture disappeared.

"We have an enemy now," Francis said, firmly.

Just then, Eleanor stood up on her two feet, with her eyes, glowing in an angry red, color.

"We will declare war on those bastards until we get our daughter back," She snarled, lookin at her husband, Alfred.

"Wait, that's crazy. You could be getting the whole world, involve…"

"I don't care. We willl take my daughter back by force,"

She then walked out of the room, while the dragon gods watched her with shock and horror. Alfred stood on his knees as the others looked at him, and then back at the door.

"I shall go with her to fight, aru," Yao said, walking out.

"We should teach them a lesson, da,"

"I have a bad feeling about this,"

"Time to take down those assholes,"

"I will curse those 2ps to hell,"

"To battle,"

"Finally, time to show off my awesomeness,"

"honhonhon, I'm going to show them true beauty once we're in battle,"

"Vamanos, mis amigos,"

The whole room was empty, leaving Alfred and Matthew to silently wander of what to do to stop the war.

"Dude, she's gone crazy," Alfred said.

"My own wife's declaring war on the whole world over our daughter,"

"She went a bit too far don't you think," Mathew stuttered.

"Who are you," Kumajiro, his spirit animal companion asked, looking up.

"Im Matthew,"

"I need a plan to stop the war without causing violence to others," Alfred said, pondering in thought.

"But how are you going to do that,"

"It's simple, you be backup and I'm the hero. Which means you have to get my daughter back,"

"What!?" Matthew yelled, softly.

"But ill get caught,"

"Don't worry dude, the hero can back you up too,"

Matthew looked at his brother reluctantly and stood up from his chair.

"Alright, I'll get your daughter, Alfred," HE said.

Then, Alfred hugged his brother tightly, causing him to squeal in pain.

"Thank you, bro. You wont regret this," HE said in happiness.

"But please bring our daughter back. We love her and We want her home,"

Matthew then walked towards the door, with kumajiro as his side, and came to the silver gate. He looked down at the world below him and took a deep breath.

"Well, here we go, Kumajiku," He said, as he and Kumajiro plummeted down from the heaven skies and into Sedalia.


	11. Chapter 11

Showing Kindness

The more time Maia spent with Luciano, the happier she was. But she tries to help him change his ways. But she still missed her mother, her father and all her uncles, aunts and cousins.

One day, Maia and Luciano were walking to the towns market nearby, along with Biro but everyone was still afraid of him.

"Luciano, are you all right," She asked with concern.

Luciano turned to look at her and smiled his warm smile.

"I'm all right, bella," He replied.

"But I feel sad that everyone is still afraid of me,"

MAia turn to look at him and cupped his cheek with her right hand.

"If you want everyone to like you, you're gonna have to change your ways," She said to him.

"If you keep this up, you will be lonely forever,"

Luciano looked at her sadly and sighed.

"Alright, I'll try," He said, as he took her hand.

"Hi Maia!" A voice cried out.

The couple turned to see Lily and Vash running towards them.

"It's very good to see you," Lily said, hugging MAia's legs while Biro sniffed her hair.

"It's good to see you too," Maia replied.

"How you've been,"

"I've been good," Lily replied, shyly.

Then, Lily noticed Luciano and cowardly hid behind her, shivering in fear. Luciano panicked on the inside and looked at her for help, who replied, by mouthing say you're sorry, hello or would perform hand gestures. Luciano placed his hand on Lily's hand as she began shivering madly. He ruffled her hair awkwardly, while Lily looked at him confused.

"How are you little one," Luciano asked, with a kind voice.

"I've been good. I'm with my big brother today," Lily replied, still looking scared.

Luciano sighed as he patted her head, three times. Just then, Biro walked over to Lily and sniffed her feet. Lily backed away slowly but Maia stopped him.

"It's alright," Maia said.

"Biro won't hurt you. He's just curious,"

Lily looked at the polar bear, sniffing at her feet.

"Can I pet your bear," She asked.

Maia nodded her head yes and Lily reached out to touch the bear. Biro stood stiff as her hand landed on his snow white fur. She stroked his soft fur, gently as Biro nuzzled his wet nose in her hand, causing her to giggle.

"It's very cute," Lily said, stroking the bear.

"Thank You," Maia replied.

Then, Vash called out to his sister, causing the trio to turn to him. Vash jogged toward his sister, with his paper brown bag.

"Lily, there you are… I've got your favorite," He said, but stopped when HE sees Luciano. He tensed up and gripped on his sister's arm.

"Luciano, what are you doing here," He asked, with pure hatred.

Luciano glared at the boy in front of him.

"Watch your mouth, boy," He snarled, while Maia came in front of him to stop him.

"Luciano, please," She pleaded.

He looked at her, with a surprise look but turned it to a look of disappointment.

"I apologize, if my temper got the better of me," He said.

"But I was having a little chat with the younger one over here,"

Vash blinked his eyes with surprise, as Luciano had never been soft spoken before.

"Forgive me if I had raised my voice," Vash said, bowing his head with respect.

Biro walked towards Vash and cuddled up to his feet, startling him. Vash looked at the cub, who looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Hello, I didn't see you there," Vash said, as he knelt down to pet the cub.

"He's very cute," Lily said to her brother.

Luciano chuckled softly as Maia watched the two children, pet her cub.

"Kids these days," He mumbled to himself.

"Well we'd better be going now," Luciano said, grabbing Maia's hand.

"You kids take care now,"

Biro ran to the couple while Lily waved goodbye and Vash smiled.

"good bye, Mr. Luciano and Dragon Heaven Princess," Lily cried out.

Luciano looked back at her and waved his friendly wave. He linked his arm around Maia's as they began walking back to the palace.

"see, that wasn't so bad wasn't it," Maia said, looking amused.

"Indeed, it wasn't,"


	12. Chapter 12

Preparing For War

Eleanor was ironing her rainbow gemed sword while everyone forged their weapons except Feliciano who is mending white flags. She smiled in amusement as she watched him mend the flags.

"My daughter, I will get you back from the mad man," She thought, as a tear fell down her face.

"Eleanor," A voice called out.

She turned to see her husband, Alfred run towards her. He caught up to her, panting as he rested his hands on his knees.

"Alfred, have you changed your mind," She asked.

He looked up at her, reluctantly and mumbled,

"Yes, My queen. I too want my little girl back,"

Eleanor gave her husband a suspicious look.

"So you want to help get our daughter back, huh," She said, disapprovingly.

Alfred nodded his head in agreement as his wife gave him a nod but didn't smile.

"I'm glad you changed your mind, my love," She said, as she led her husband to the weaponry where they have kept the weapons.

"That scum will pay for taking my daughter away," She thought, angrily as she clutched on her sword tightly, glaring at the sky.

Meanwhile with Matthew and Kumajiro-

Matthew gracefully landed on his two feet and Kumajiro landed by his master's foot. He looked up at his master, for answer but none came.

"So this is Sedalia," Kumajiro said.

"It doesn't look like a kingdom. The king should take care of his properties,"

Matthew knew what Kumajiro had meant as he looked at the hungry villagers before him. He gave them a sorry look and walked with his polar bear cub with his hood, hiding his face, as he searched for the dragon princess.

"This isn't going to be easy finding her," Matthew said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew?"

He took out a pouch that is filled with chocolate squares and poured some on his hand. As he was about to eat one, he saw a little girl in a torn out dress sitting on the street, hiding behind the baker. He watched as she crept silently behind the baker til realization hit him. She was going to steal bread from the baker. Before trouble came, he walked to the little girl who saw him and cowered away.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," He said, kneeling down to her level.

"Your hungry aren't you,"

He unfolded his hand, revealing the chocolate as the little girl opened her wide eyes and looked at him.

"It's okay, um I won't mind,"

The little girl took the chocolate from his hands, and took a nibble.

"Thank you," She mumbled, shyly.

"You're welcome,"

Just then, he heard familiar laughter which came from the right of him. HE turned to see a familiar tanned skin girl and a familiar polar bear, walking with a man who is three years older than her. (Guess WHO). He sees Maia laughing and smiling with the man. He examined the man closely, as he held Maia's hand, making his eyes grow big in shock.

"She's with the king," He thought, gasping in horror.

"Whats the matter," The little girl asked with confusion.

Matthew looked at the girl and sighed.

"It's an adult thing, for grown ups to solve bigger problems," He answered, as he turned to follow the couple.


	13. Chapter 13

The Meeting

Maia fell asleep on Luciano's lap as they had returned home to their bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you," He whispered.

She moaned with pleasure as he walked out of the room, quietly. He closed the door and walked over to the balcony.

"My lord, Luciano," A voice said.

Luciano turned to see Luzifer coming towards him, with Kuro by his side.

"What is it, Luzifer," He asked, looking annoyed.

"We have a meeting," Luzifer answered.

"It seems that we may be having a problem,"

"Si, go on ahead. I'll meet you over there,"

They both bowed their heads in respect and walked out of the room.

"Now what could be more worse than this," He thought, as he walked to the meeting room.

He bursted through the doors and found his fellow 2ps arguing back and forth, or just fighting. He sighed in annoyance as he grabbed his pistol nearby.

"Oh Mio, have to do everything around here, do ya," He grumbled to himself.

He then raised his pistol in the air and fired, causing everyone to look at him.

"Everyone lets get this meeting started," He yelled, causing everyone to take their seats.

He walked over to the head of the table and sat down, while swirling his knife around.

"Not whats with the commotion over here,"

"Her mom is pissed off," Al answered.

"She's even gone crazy,"

"oh, and how crazy is she," Luciano asked.

"A lot more crazy, eh?" Damion added.

"She's planning to declare war on us all,"

Luciano's eyes widen with shock and horror.

"On us all?!"

"And she's declaring it on the whole world,"

Gasps of shock and horror had filled the room.

"Now we know what happens when we make a dragon god angry," Kuro said.

"My Lord, what should we do. They are heading this way as we speak,"

"In two days, they will come here," Luzifer added.

Luciano began to wonder in thought for a moment and then looked back at everyone one in the meeting.

"I know why," Luciano said.

"She wont give up, until we give her daughter back,"

He then stood up from his seat and turned to leave.

"My lord, what should we do," Kuro asked.

He then faced his comrades who looked at him for answer.

"Prepare for battle," He answered, walking away.

"Adamo, come with me,"

Adamo stood up from his seat and sprinted after his younger brother, while everyone left to prepare for battle.

"yes, fratello. What do you need," He asked, cheerfully.

"I need you to find the best suitable outfit and prepare the ballroom," Luciano ordered.

"What for, fratello,"

Luciano turned to him with a smile.

"I have a date with Maia, the immortal daughter of the dragon gods,"


	14. Chapter 14

The Ball

"Tommorow will be the day, that war will be upon us," Luciano thought as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing dark Victorian clothes, which considered dark leather breeches, white dress shirt, black vest, and a dark red jacket.

"How am I going to tell her? That war will be coming tomorrow and her mother is the cause of it," He thought.

"Fratello, Are you a ready," Adamo asked with concern.

"Yes, I am. Where is Maia," He asked.

"She is preparing in her lovely dark gowns as we speak, Fratello. You should see her. She's more a beautiful….."

"Fratello, do you ever shut up," Luciano asked, looking annoyed.

"No not really,"

Luciano sighed as he adjusted his mask on to his face.

"How do I look, Adamo," He asked, looking at himself in the mirror.

"You look dashing, mi fratello," Adamo replied, cheerfully.

Luciano turned to his brother with a playful smirk, putting

"You bet I do," He said, before heading out of the room.

Maia Pov

Maia looked at herself in the mirror, dressed up in a blood red, dress, with a dark black veil, underneath the skirt, dark leather ballet slippers, a black rose pinned to her white hair and black gloves.

"Even though, Im getting used to living here with Luciano, I still miss mother, father, and all my other uncles, aunts, brothers and sisters." She thought, as a tear fell silently down her cheek.

She quickly wiped away the tear, careful not to smear her makeup, Oliver had put on her.

"I have to admit that Oliver did a pretty good job," She said, to herself, twirling around.

"Thank you for your complimentary, Love," A voice called out.

Maia jumped to see Oliver leaning on the doorway, smiling his wide grin.

"Oliver, you scared me," She said, placing a hand on her heart.

Oliver giggled.

"I do apologize if I startled you, love," He said, walking towards.

"But I have come to escort you to the ballroom. I do hope you're ready,"

"I am ready, Oliver," She said, placing her cat mask on.

She linked arms with him, as they walked out room. As they walked, she could feel everyone else's eyes staring at her. Al and Damion, who were walking by stared at her body and whistled.

"Damn, she's hot," Al whispered to Damion.

"I can hear you, you know,"

Timeskip Brought to you by a werewolf Canada

As soon as they approached the stairway, she could see Luciano waiting for her downstairs.

"My good, Luci….. I have brought you your soon to be bride," Oliver called.

Luciano turned and saw Maia, making his face blush.

"Well, I better be going now," Oliver said, leaving for the door.

"If you need me, I'll be making more cupcakes,"

As soon as Oliver left, Maia cautiously walked down the stairs, being careful not to trip.

"Don't worry, if you fall, I'll catch you," Luciano said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Maia's face blushed to a dark red, making Luciano chuckle.

"Now then, shall we dance," He asked, leading her to the ballroom.

They reached the ballroom, where Luciano wrapped his arm around her waist, and Maia wrapped her arm around his neck.

"I've never dance with a man before," she said.

"You're first time," He asked.

"No, I have danced with my father, since I was a little girl. He taught me how to dance,"

"Your father has taught you well,"

The music began to play, as the couple began to dance. Luciano gave her a twirl and Maia giggled. He gently pulled her close to him, as Maia gasped.

"Ready for the final performance," He whispered, in her ear.

Maia didnt say anything but she knew what she meant. He danced with her, and all of a sudden, he lifted her up in the air, making her gasp with fascination.

"I'm flying," She said, as she looked down at her lover.

She was then lifted gently to the ground and twirled some more. Then, Luciano wrapped his hand on her midback and gave her a dip.

"Luciano…."

"Maia…"

They then slowly kissed each other on the lips, passionately. They then left the ballroom and walked up towards their bedroom and walked over to the balcony.

"The night is beautiful," Luciano said, looking up at the stars.

"Indeed it is," She said, smiling a sad smile.

"What's wrong," Luciano asked with concern.

"It's my mother. She's about to go to war against all of you," She answered.

"If only she knew how happy I am,"

"So you heard,"

"Yes. I heard others talking about it and I got worried about you,"

Luciano turned to her and began to lift her up. He then carried her bridal style, placing her gently on the bed. He then crawled towards her, with her lying on her back.

"That's only because she wants you to be hers and hers alone," Luciano said, huskily.

"But I am no longer hers," Maia replied, smiling at him.

Luciano then placed his lips on her neck, giving it kisses and making her moan in pleasure.

"Then let me show you how much I love you," He mumbled, against her neck, causing her to giggle.

She felt his fingers touching her midback and then zipping down the back of her dress, and things got a little rough right here.

AN- I know I haven't posted this in a while. I apologize if I didn't.


	15. Chapter 15

Eleanor gripped her sword as she looked at the dark castle with vengeance.

Alfred, along with the other dragon gods stood beside her, preparing for battle.

"My daughter, I will get you back from that tyrant," She snarled.

"Are your ready, my husband,"

Alfred sighed reluctantly as he looked at his wife.

"Yeah, dudette. I already evacuated everyone from the village so that they wont be harmed ," He said.

"It's a good thing you did," Arthur said, looking at him.

"Madmemousille, when you are ready," Francis said, steadying his sword.

Luciano and Maia ,are asleep in their bed, their bare skin touching each other, as their arms are wrapped around each other. He stroked his fingers in her hair, as her she slept peacefully.

"Mi bella ragazza," He thought as he stroked her hair.

"You have changed me since I first saw you,"

Just then, Kuro bursted into the door, making Luciano shoot up in shock.

"What is it, Kuro," He asked, looking annoyed.

"The dragon gods they have come," Kuro answered.

Luciano took a breath as he looked at Maia then back at Kuro.

"get ready for battle," He commanded.

Kuro bowed his head in respect and turned to leave but not before saying

"You have an intruder,"

"Keep him busy until I arrive,"

Kuro left, while Luciano dressed himself, and straightened his hat. He walked out of the room, silently not wanting to wake up his sleeping princess.

Meanwhile with Matthew

Matthew stood on his knees with Damion and Al holding him down, and Kumajiro, squished between them.

"decided to sneak it, eh," Damion snarled.

"I swear, I wasn't," Matthew pleaded.

"Bullshit," Al said, angrily.

"There is no language allowed here, Allen," A voice scolded.

The two demon brothers turn to see Oliver's face turning red.

"Yeah, what of it, cupcake freak," Al yelled.

"You mustn't be rude to our intruder," Oliver said, walking in.

"Afterall, we want to hear what Luciano says about his fate,"

He giggled, insanely making Matthew shiver uncomfortably.

Just then. Luciano entered the room, staring at Matthew before seating himself on his throne.

"You've done well," Luciano said, smiling casually at Al.

"Okay, we got this ditz here, now what," Damion asked, looking annoyed.

"Prepare for battle," Luciano replied.

"Finally, I'm waiting to get that…." Al said.

"Allen, don't even think about it," Oliver scolded again.

"OOOH, you got told," Damion said, forming an O.

"Shut up,"

As soon as they were gone, Luciano got up from his throne and walked towards him.

"Why are you here, Matthew, dragon god of the maple leaf," He asked, not taking his eyes off him.

"It's about Maia. You have to send her back to her mother." Matthew said, looking scared.

"You've known what she is doing,"

"I am not giving her back, Matthew," Luciano replied.

"What does her mother know about love. She only wants her daughter in her arms more,"

"I know she is declaring war upon us, but I don't care,"

"You should be because your world will be turned to chaos if you don't act,"

Luciano began muttering in Italian as he ran his hand through his hair.

"That little…."

"I know another way," Matthew cried.

Luciano looked at him, in an interested way.

"Go On, I want to hear it,"

"You can mark her and claim her as your wife,"

"But that would cause more war,"

"But that can allow her to visit us and her mother even more,"

Luciano looked at him for a moment and took a deep breath,

"Well, that's good news. She is my wife but she can visit relatives whenever she wants," Luciano said.

"Yeah, and maybe bring the kids too," Matthew said.

Luciano blushed, darkly as a hand came over his mouth.

"Kids?"

"Yeah, if you have an heir or heiress,"

Luciano removed his hand from his mouth and looked at Matthew.

"I would need something to mark her," Luciano suggested.

"Try your knife. You can form a shape of a rose," Matthew said.

Luciano took out his knife from his pocket and examined the blade shining against the knife.

"But this will hurt her,"

"Give me the knife and I can make sure she doesn't get hurt,"

He handed Matthew his knife who formed a red maple leaf symbol adding a dark purple aura. Matthew then returned the knife to Luciano who nodded a thanks to him.

"Grazie, Matthew," He said, as he left the throneroom.


	16. Chapter 16

The battle begins

"About time we fight them, eh," Asked Damion, looking ready to kill something.

"You bet we will," Al said, gripping his bat, tightly.

"Cant wait to kill that fatass of a dragon king,"

"Now, now, Al," Oliver chirped.

"We want their fates to be more painful once the field is covered with their blood. And I'll even visit my good ol friend, Artie,"

"Everyone, quiet," Luciano barked, as he entered.

"We may not be able to kill them but we will drive them off my land,"

The gates opened as they see the dragon gods coming towards them from afar. Thunder roared as rain began to pour on their faces.

Meanwhile…

Eleanor stood on the top rock as she watched Luciano's army come into view. She steadied her sword while Alfred glared at the 2ps across from him.

"White flag, white flag anybody," Feliciano yelled, waving his white flags around.

"No one is interested in your stupidity, bastardo," Luciano yelled, making him whimper out of fear.

"It's over Luciano," Eleanor cried.

"If you wont return my..."

"Our daughter!" Alfred corrected her, making her glare at him with annoyance.

"If Maia wont be returned to us, than you leave us no choice," Eleanor yelled.

"Boy does she need a hobby," Adamo whispered to Toni (2p Spain).

"Last chance, Eleanor. Go home, I'm keeping her as my wife," Luciano said, firmly.

"Over my dead body," Eleanor snarled, looking angry.

"Atacar!" cried Antonio, raising his spear.

"Damn you bastards," Romano yelled, angrily.

The dragon gods and the 2ps began charging each other across the battle field, waiting for blood to be shed.

Arthur and Oliver began their battle by Oliver pouncing on Arthur holding a butcher knife. Arthur's hands glew a dark emerald green as he struggled to get the madman off.

Allen and Alfred were engaging, aggresively as their weapons began clashing with one another.

"You call yourself a king?! Fatass," Allen teased, sadistically.

"In your dreams," Alfred yelled, swinging his golden baseball bat towards him.

Meanwhile with Italy...

"Please dont kill me," Feliciano cried, wacing a white flag around.

"I'm pretty much too sensitive for my blood to spill,"

Damion laughed, mercilessly.

"Not much of a fighter, eh," He said.

"Feli, do not let him get to you," Ludwig yelled, while missing fighting Luzifer.

Feli nodded but kept running away, making him facepalm.

Meanwhile with Maia...

Maia woke up, sighing happily as she moved her arm to feel only the pillow. She looked up, worriedly as tried to look for any sign of him but there is none.

"Where did he go," She thought as she slipped out of the bed, naked.

She found her clothes nearby as she picked them up and put them back on, adjusting them. She then heard angry cries of agony and pain from outside, rushing over to the window. She gasped in horror as she watched them battle.

"Oh no, what do I do," She asked, looking horrified.

Biro who woke up from his nap ran towards her and nudged her hand.

"Biro, come look, would you," She cried, with tears in her eyes.

Biro climbed up on the window sill and looked to where Maia is pointing. Biro shivered and cowered in fear, covering his face.

"Oh what have I done," Maia whimpered in fear.

Just then, the door slowly opened. She turned to the door, hoping to be Luciano.

"Luciano?"

"I'm Matthew," A quiet voice said.

Matthew came in closing the door softly.

"Maia, please come home," He said.

"We really miss you,"

Maia's eyes began to fill up in tears.

"No, I can't," She yelled, covering her face with her hands.

"I cant leave him,"

Matthew blinked his eyes with confusion.

"What?! But WHY?!"

Maia looked down on the ground, rubbing her arm.

"I fell in love with him. He treated me like a princess and I also changed him,"

MAtthew sighed sadly as he calmly walked over to her and sat down, beside her.

"I know. And I'm sorry," He said, holding a weeping Maia in his arms.

"But we did come up with a plan,"

"What plan," Maia asked, looking up with her red puffed up eyes.

"Yeah, a plan, eh," He answered.

"But it will take time for Luciano to get back,"


	17. Chapter 17

The Marking

Luciano managed to sneak out of the battle field, and into his castle. He could feel Eleanor's raging eyes following him as he slipped away. Unknown to him, she followed him to see where her daughter was being held hostage.

"Damn you crazy woman," Luciano thought, as she chased after him.

"Where is she," She yelled, angrily.

"I didn't harm her or anything," He replied, turning to face her.

He stopped running as Eleanor caught up with him, gripping her spear, tightly.

"Give her back to me, please," She shouted, tears strolling down her face.

"I just want my little girl back,"

She sank down on her knees, sobbing as Luciano looked at her with pity. He took a deep breath and looked at the small knife, he held.

"Forgive me, Maia," He thought.

He then turned to Eleanor and lifted her cheek to look at him. Her eyes were still swollen as she shivered.

"I will give your daughter back to you but you must wait here," Luciano said.

Eleanor looked at him suspiciously but remained calm as she sat on a chair nearby. Luciano then turned to leave and find Maia.

Meanwhile with Maia.

Maia sat on the bed patiently as Matthew paced back and forth around the room. Kumajiro and Biro were playing peek a boo. The door opened revealing Luciano, making her jump with glee.

"Luciano, you're here," She cried with joy.

She jumped from her bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"My bella ragazza," He said, twirling her around, giving her butterfly kisses.

Matthew smiled a soft smile as the two polar bear cubs looked at the happy couple.

"they're so meant for each other," Matthew thought.

Then, Luciano gestured for Maia to sit on the bed and she obeyed him. Luciano took a deep breath as he sat next to her, holding her hand in his.

"Maia, I talked with your mother," He said.

"And I found another way for you to stay,"

"what do you mean," She asked.

"All I'm saying is you may be able to go home for now," Luciano replied, flicking out a small knife.

Maia looked horrified as she stepped back quickly, but Matthew calmed her down.

"Luciano, what are you,"

"Shhhh, Maia if you love me more, than I will have to mark you,"

"Mark me?"

"Yes, to show that I love you,"

"At least she can visit us, whenever she likes," Matthew said.

Maia looked at matthew and then back at Luciano. She took a deep breath as she laied back on the bed.

"Alright, I will stay. I love you," She said.

Luciano held his knife forward and placed the blade on her collar bone, where black vine like markins appear forming a rose and a dragon breathing fire. She slipped into unconciousness as the marking is done. Luciano placed the blade in his pocket as he looked at her peaceful form.

"It's time for you to go now, my bella," He said.

"You have changed me since I laid eyes on you and showed me everything on life. I love you,"


	18. Chapter 18

Home Coming

Maia woke up and found she is back home, in the heavenly dragon world. She looked up and found Luciano is not here to comfort her anymore. Her eyes teared up as she thought of the times she spent with Luciano. Biro who is sleeping beside her, looked at her with concern.

"It's fine, Biro," She said.

"I just I wish I could say good bye to him,"

She quickly wiped away her tears when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," She said.

The door opened revealing Feliciano and Matthew who smiled a kind smile at her.

"Bella, you came home," Feliciano cried, happily as he glomped her.

"I a missed you so much,"

He began crying as Maia patted his back for comfort.

"Feliciano, give her some space to breathe," Scolded Ludwig who stormed in and gently yanked him off her.

"Uncle Ludwig,"

"Maia, it is good to see you," Ludwig said, giving her a small hug.

"Awwww, don't worry, Mattie," Maia said, coming to him.

She gave him a hug as he blushed a dark red. She felt a wet nose touch her ankle as she looked down to see Kumajiro, looking up at her.

"Everyone hasn't been the same, since you were taken," Kumajiro said.

"We all missed you,"

Maia kneeled down to Kumajiro's level and gave him a small kiss on the nose.

"And I missed you guys, too," She replied.

"Come on, everyone here wants to see you," Matthew said, taking her hand.

"Yeah, we should go out and celebrate," Feliciano said, jumping off the bed.

"

"I have lots to tell you since I've been away," She said, as they led her to the meeting room, where everyone is present and sat.

All eyes turned to her as she entered the room. Her father, Alfred bursted out of his chair with a goofy grin on his face.

"Maia! You're home," He cried.

He ran over to his daughter, giving her a hug. She stood there with surprise but hugged him anyway.

"I missed you too Dad," Maia said.

"Oh man, you gave us all a scare," Alfred cried.

"I did?"

"you did love," Arthur said.

"In fact, we were all worried we lose to your 2ps,"

"Maia, my daughter," Eleanor said, pushing her husband out of the way, giving her a hug.

"Our daughter, I'm her dad," Alfred whined.

"You have returned to us, at last. And I've been longing to feel you in my arms again," Eleanor exclaimed with excitement.

"mom, dad I miss you guys," Maia said, holding out her arms.

"Aww come here, you," Alfred cooed hugging his wife and daughter.

As they were hugging, Eleanor saw a marking on her daughter's collar bone. She looked at it, as her husband and daughter looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong, babe," Alfred asked with concern.

"Did Luciano do anything to you before you blacked out," She asked.

"He just marked me," Maia replied.

"Luciano has tricked you," Eleanor cried.

"Now you will be trapped with him, forever,"

"Don't be angry, mom," Maia pleaded, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I get to visit you, Dad, my siblings and all my uncles whenever I want. Luciano said it was okay,"

"But we don't want to lose you again," Eleanor cried.

"What will we do without you,"

"I'll visit you from time to time," Maia said.

"She's right, babe," Alfred said.

"You held her in your arms quite enough. You need to let her go now. She's not a little girl anymore,"

"That's right, love," Arthur said, entering the room.

"She's a young lady now and she will be fine. Trust us,"

Eleanor became hesitant as she took a deep breath. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at her daughter in the eyes.

"When you return, my child, the trumpets will blow, meaning you have returned to us once more," She said.

Maia, Alfred and Arthur smiled warmly at her as they embraced her in a group hug.

"Come now, everyone," Arthur said.

"Let's enjoy the rest of the party,"


	19. Chapter 19

A Happy Ending

Days passed by as Maia would send a message to Luciano, by sending a white dove with a rose attached to its leg.

"I love you," She said, as she watched the bird fly down.

The bird flew to where Luciano always stood on the balcony, gazing into the now clean land. Luciano turned to see the bird flying towards him as it landed on the balcony.

"Ciao, delicate one," He said, petting the bird.

The bird lifted up its feet for Luciano to see the flower attached to its leg. He carefully, took the rose from the leg and held it in his two hands.

"Maia," He mumbled, sniffling the flower in his hands.

The final day came when Maia sat on the clouded bench, with Biro now a grown bear. She gazed down into the world with her hands, rested upon her lap.

"Hey, sweetie," A voice called.

Maia and Biro turned around to see her parents standing there, giving her warm smiles.

"Someone is here to see you," Alfred said, giving her a goofy smile.

"Who?" She asked.

"Go see for yourself," Eleanor said.

She got up from her spot on the bench and followed her parents, with Biro trotting behind. They led her to the gateway, where she saw a familiar auburn hair man, standing by the gate.

"Luciano!" She cried, with joy.

Luciano chuckled, as she lept into his arms.

"I missed you," She cried, kissing his cheek.

"And I missed you too, my bella ragazza," Luciano replied, giving her butterfly kisses.

They kissed passionately, as her parents watched with amusement.

"AWWW, these kids look together," Alfred said, with amusement.

Eleanor playfull slapped his arm, with an amused look.

"Owww, what was that for," Alfred whined.

"She's not a kid anymore, Alfred. You said so yourself," Eleanor said.

"Ahhh, you're right," Alfred, replied reluctantly.

Luciano took Maia's hand as they were about to exit the gateway.

"Hey, Luciano. Take care of my little girl for me or the hero will kick your ass," Alfred cried, with tears falling down his eyes.

"AWWWWWWW, come on Alfred," Eleanor said.

"Quit being such a cry baby,"

Everyone laughed, as they waved goodbye and parted ways. Biro followed Maia and Luciano as they left to the now clean, peaceful Sedalia, where they were wedded and Maia was crowned queen of Sedalia. And after a few months went by, Maia gave birth to a daughter named Luna and lived happily ever after with her husband or king Luciano, along with their newborn daughter.

The End


End file.
